


[podfic] One Ring to Bind Them: A Halachic Inquiry on the Occasion of Purim 5775

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Judaism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rabbinic Sophistry, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Rabbi, is it possible to use the One Ring, to rule them all, in the ceremony of kiddushin to solemnize a marriage?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Ring to Bind Them: A Halachic Inquiry on the Occasion of Purim 5775](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478202) by [Rymenhild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymenhild/pseuds/Rymenhild). 



> Many thanks to Rymenhild for recording permission! 
> 
> This is egregiously late for Purim, but let's just pretend that Shushan Purim means that you celebrate a week (or so…) later instead of, y'know, a day. (And in these trying times who's to say that it's not always Purim all the time, except without the winning your battles part, ahahaha. ahem.)
> 
> ANYWAY, chag belated Purim sameach; enjoy the podfic.

Title: [One Ring to Bind Them: A Halachic Inquiry on the Occassion of Purim 5775](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3478202)  
File Size/Type: 11 MB/mp3  
Length: 5:49

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4jjyxzjq9tm6j6b/One_Ring_to_Bind_Them__A_Halachic_Inquiry_on_the_Occasion_of_Purim_5775.mp3)

[Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/qgfob)


End file.
